1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air-water heat exchanger having an exchanger unit and a blower contained in a housing, which can be placed on the cover of a control box and which is provided on the side facing the cover with openings which are aligned with corresponding openings in the cover of the control box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an air-water heat exchanger is installed on top of a control box, the danger exists that, in the case of a leak in the exchanger unit, water can reach the interior of the control box through the openings in the cover of the control box causing short circuits or other damage to the built-in electrical devices.
Heat exchangers of the type mentioned above are disclosed by German Published, Non-Examined Patent Application DE-OS 20 06 759. The warm air inside the control box is removed by means of the blower and is directed over the exchanger unit, by which it is cooled and returned to the control box through the blower. Cooling is accomplished by colder outside air which is circulated through the heat exchanger. However, the efficiency of the exchanger unit is low.
German Patent DE 37 14 727 A1 discloses catching the condensation water of an air conditioner unit in a collecting tub and discarding it.
German Patent DE 37 10 566 C2 discloses a heat exchanger unit with an inlet opening and a separate outlet opening surrounded by a collar into which an outlet connector has been inserted.
German Patent DE 36 02 489 A1 discloses a monitor device for determining leaks in an air conditioner unit of a control box.